dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Freedom fighters vs Young Justice
Last: Batman vs Scrooge Next: Uraraka vs Rouge How fighting Freedom Fighters * Sally Acorn * Sonic the Hedgehog * Miles "Tails" Prower * Antoine D'Coolette * Bunnie D'Coolette * Amy Rose Young Justice * Robin * Superboy * Kid Flash * Aqualad * Miss Martian * Artemis Freedom fighters bio In the one corner we have Sega’s Freedom Fighters, Lead by Sally Acorn. They’ve fought Robotnik on multiple occasions but will they be able to take on Young Justice. Young Justice bio In the other corner we have Young Justice who have stopper a world ending threat, and taking on so of DC’s greatest villains. Who will come out on top Intro No rules Just bloodshed DBX Fight Location: Chemical Plant The Freedom Fighters jump drown in front of the Young Justice team. Sonic: Who are these guys? Aqualad: The same goes for you. Kid Flash: They’re probably the guys running is place. Sally: What! HERE WE GO!!! Artemis fires an arrow at Sally, but Sonic grabed it and snapped it. Sonic: You ask for it! Superboy flyed at Sonic and grabed him. Amy: Sonic! Kid Flash ran at Amy and kicked her in the head. Amy then punched him in the face. Antoine pulled out his sword and ran tryed to help Robin then jumped him. Robin: Where do you think your going? Antoine: Well someone wants to lose. Sally: Guy we should talk about this we’re both jumping to conclusions. Artemis: And no one cares chip. Artemis fires another arrow at Sally, but Sally blocks it. Sally then ran at Artemis and punches her in the face. Then kick her gut. Meanwhile Tails was trying to help Sonic when Miss Martian grabs him by the tail and throws him to the ground. Tails: Oof... What the hell! Sonic: Tails! Superdoy pushes Sonic in the face. Sonic then looks at him, he then went super. Kid Flash: Wait did he just go Super Saiyan. Amy then kicks Kid Flash and beats him to death. Artemis: NO kid your going to pay for that! She shots her in her eyes, but then Sally sliced Artemis in half. Aqualad: Artemis no! Aqualad runs over to Sally and stabbed her in her left shoulder, but then Sonic throws Superboy to the ground and ran over to Aqualad. Sonic then rips off one of Aqualad‘s arms. Aqualad: My arm Robin we need to go. Bunnie then punched Aqualad to the ground, but Aqualad jumps up and slices her across the face. Superboy then runs out and tackles Bunnie to the ground. But Sonic runs into Aqualad shredding him into pieces. Robin then looks over after kicking Antoine to the ground. Robin then ran at Sonic, but Sally then sliced off his head. Superboy: No your kill then! Sonic then grab him by the neck and squished it. Miss Martian: No Superboy. Miss Martian grabed Amy but Sally tryed to kill her, but Miss Martian throwed her to the ground. Sonic: None of our team is die today! I’ll make sure of that! Sonic punched Miss Martian through the gut. Conclusion This battle's winner is Freedom FightersCategory:Team on Team themed DBX Fights Category:'Teenagers' themed DBX Fights Category:'Comic Books VS Video Games' themed DBXs Category:'Comic Books' themed DBXs Category:Versus22 Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Season Premiere Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights